mysterious events
by kage.exe
Summary: my first time so if i suck dont blame me
1. intro

Sorry not very good at this^-^' if u know if kagome's school is a high school or middle and the name please email it to me thank you. P.s if I make a mistake please tell me and I will make up a name for kagome's school for now. Yusake(don't know if I spell it right): shut up and get over with! Me: Keiko, Yusake is being mean to me!! Keiko :yusake u jerk! *slap him* pow Inuyasha : feh, this story have better be good. Me : it depends it's my first time writing it. Inuyasha : I hope it will be about kikyo and me *daydreaming* Kagome : sit sit sit sit sit sit sit !!!!!!! *inuyasha crash down to the floor* inuyasha : whats that for u wretch kagome : Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit *one hour later* *inuyasha is unconscious* me : well on with the story. I do not own inuyasha and yu yu hakusho  
  
Mysterious events  
  
Introduction  
  
Kagome was your everyday average schoolgirl until she met inuyasha, mirkou, sango, shippo, kirara when she met lady centipede at bone eater's well. Since then things have never been the same they are now currently still searching for the shikon shards. (Shikon no tama also named jewel four souls) plus she met a mysterious new friend who has also been adopted as her sister sakura who is Chinese, but grew up in Japan along her pet Tirara. {Where yusuke lives? Kyoto, Tokyo?}  
  
Yusuke was also your average everyday school trouble maker until one day he died and koemna brought him back to life with the help of Keiko. Then he was made spirit detective along with hiei , kurama (also known as shuchi), and kawabara. Together they defeated one demon after another from the so call cases from koemna.  
  
Sakura's history will be unknown however she looks like a little girl, but she is way older than koemna and his father. Kagome does not know of her past either. Sakura never show emotions because of her painful past how ever I will tell you one thing she is from a another dimension. She is strong she can also purify shikon shard as well as kagome's other miko abilities. Sakura's favorite element is water. Chapter one  
  
*Yusake pov*  
I was walking back home when suddenly botan appear out of the blue and said " yusake there a new case kurama, hiei, and kawabara are already there." Botan open the portal and we both enter it. "hey, toddler what's the case." Koemna said," stop calling me that!!! Any ways this is serious, the shikon no tama has been sight once again." Kawabara and I were confused, while kurama and hiei was surprise (he didn't show it but you can tell, plus he was paying attention for a change) and kurama explain since hiei wouldn't do it. "The shikon no tama also known as jewel of four souls is jewel the increase a demon's power by one hundred fold and will also grants u any wish. Koemna nodded "That's not all; the well at the Higurashi shrine has been giving off some strange energy." Koemna added. Kawabara and I were shock on how powerful that jewel is so strong when it is so small. Author's note if I suck don't look at me, my first time. 


	2. new students arrive

Me: I hope u like it Inu: shut up!!! Kagome: inuyasha sit!!! She is only 13 year old, so leave her alone. Hiei: baka half-breed Inu: I heard that!!! Hiei: hn *ignore him* Inu: ..........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* getting angry* Kagome sensing danger: sit * 19 times very loud* Shippou: dog boy is knocked out yet again. {Shippou is kawaii!!!} Me: shippou want some chocolate? Shippou: chocolate where? Me: here*directing 100 trucks of chocolate to the chocolate vault* Shippou: yay!!*ate them all in 2 hours* *everyone including me sweat dropped* Shippou: got any more? *everyone did anime fall* *shippou starting talking gibberish* Me: I think shippou got a little bit more sugar than I thought Kurama: a little?!^ ~ ^;; I calculated that shippou ate at least 2,000,000,000 chocolate bars!!!!!!! *shippou started calling kurama his father while saying kagome is the best mother ever* Shippou: DADDY!! DON'T YOU THINK MOMMA IS THE BEST EVER?????!!!!!!! Kurama: *face several shades redder* um........... Kagome: *Kagome is clearly embarrassed*SHIPPOU!!!!!! Shippou: kagome and kurama sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *everyone burst into laughter* Me: anyways on with the story. I do not own yyh or inu^-^ {don't know y we have to write it anyways}  
  
Mysterious events *kagome's pov*  
  
Inuyasha I told you have to take this test it's important!! I don't care we need to find the shikon shards you wrench!!! It's KA-GO-ME not wrench, bitch, or shard detector, etc..... YOU ARE STILL NOT GOING!!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!! Then I ask if sakura was ready she just nods and is already waiting for me. Then we both jump down the well. Mom greeted us when we came out I ran up and hug her. Sakura just regarded her. *sigh she never show her feelings all* I thought I went upstairs took a bath and study till I fell asleep. Sakura didn't have to because she gradated from college already. *next morning*  
  
*next morning kagome's pov*  
  
Kagome wake up!! Your about to be late!!!!! Sota said. I wouldn't wake up so Sota decided to wake up by dumping ice cold water on me. "Eeeeekkkkk!!!! Sota u are so dead!!!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhh, mom!!" sota yelled as Sota ran for dear life. I quickly took a warm shower and went downstairs to eat. Since mom is at work, sakura got the job of making breakfast and taking Sota to school. I ran out of the house to school because I was about to be late!!! {It is hard to remember her three best friend's names so I will make them up sorry if they are not Japanese} Anna, Winnie, and jackaling came and ask a barrage of questions about her disease. Then the bell ring and they all went to school, but not before she notice 2 demons and 2 humans with high spiritual energy. Thank god sakura taught me how to mask my power energy and put a spell on me until learn it. Kagome thought. *Flashback* remember sakura said in the same monotone voice in order for you to mask your powers you need to concentrated and if your concentration breaks then your spell will break as well. However since you haven't master it yet I shall put a spell on you for now to help you mask your aura when want it to disappear it will vanish and if you want it to reappear it will until you are able to master your spell.  
  
*yusuke's pov*  
Stupid toddler making me transfer schools, how the heck am I suppose to tell Keiko and when this is done, I'll strangle him!!!! Calm down kurama said CALM DOWN?????!!!!!!HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WITH KEIKO IN MY MIND THAT IS CURRENTLY TRYING TO HURT ME!!!!!! Bwahahahaha!!!!!!! Urameshi is scared of a girl!! So at least I am not obsessed with kittens!!! Hey you leave Ekichi out of this!!!!!!!!!!!! So kuwabara and I continue to argue.... Until we got there. When the bell ring hiei and kurama got there in time and kuwabara and I was late as usual even thought it's my first day here. The principle gave us our schedule. "kagome will help you help you find your way around until you know your way. "hi I'm kagome, who are u?" she said. Man she is looks good they all thought except for hiei"I'm yusuke, the big idiot is kuwabaka an-"hey its kuwabar- "whatever guy in black is hiei, and the guy with red hair is kurama." "nice to meet you. Well then let me see your schedule....what do you know you have to same class with me. Come or you'll be late for your class as they enter. To be continue......... Can't think of anything I need ideas Anyways here your pairings Hiei/kag Kur/kag Yus/kag Ku/kag(I doubt any will choose it) Sess/kag Inu/kag Mir/kag Yu/sango Hiei/san Kur/san Ku/san Sess/san(doubt it) Inu/san(doubt it) Mir/san Kik/inu Later! 


End file.
